A Day At the Beach
by TheBigChillQueen
Summary: A Link/Susan story. Susan encounters trouble at the beach and it's up to our favorite prehistoric fish-ape to save the day! Please read and review! :)


**I am a proud shipper of Dr. Cockroach/Susan AND Link/Susan, so I'll be writing shipping fics for them both whenever I can :D Please read and review :3**

_**Monsters vs.**_** Aliens**** (C) Dreamworks Animation**

* * *

As usual, it was a beautiful sunny, hot day in the Nevada Desert. General Monger, the head of the top-secret military base, Area 50-Something, had decided that his favorite ragtag team of monsters deserved a well-earned vacation from saving the Earth from yet another meteor storm. What was it about the planet that attracted so many of the space rocks, anyhow? Anyways, Monger had invited the Monsters to go with him on a day trip to the beach. He had asked the Aliens if they wanted to come as well, but Sqweep had to finish her Earth Study report on cafeteria lunches and why most people tended to dislike them. Sta'abi didn't fathom the idea of going out in public where there was a bunch of "sweaty, half-naked Earthlings wallowing in filthy water like pigs", as she had kindly put it. As for Coverton…well…he didn't like spending any time with the Monsters, preferring to keep himself holed up in his quarters doing whatever freaky stuff he usually did.

Team Monster didn't mind though, they weren't too fond of the Aliens and vice versa. It made everyone happy. They had left at 5 in the morning since the trip itself would take about 9 hours and 35 minutes, although it seemed longer due to B.O.B's constant chatter and pointing out minute objects that constantly annoyed everyone for the entirety of the trip. At long last, Monger pulled his armored Hummer up into the packed parking lot of Pismo Beach, California. He managed to find a spot big enough for his vehicle and parked.

Link hopped out first, inhaling deeply, taking in the sweet salty air that he missed so much.  
"Finally!" he laughed. "Pismo Beach!" He turned to help unload the Hummer, grabbing the beach towels and the radio while Monger, Susan, and Dr. Cockroach snatched the beach umbrella and beach bag. B.O.B just ran around in circles like a hyperactive 5-year old, which he seemed to be like most of the time. The five then headed down to the beach, the blue blob running a few feet ahead of them. The good thing about the Monsters now being renowned heroes was that they were no longer feared by the public and were free to walk amongst them.

"It is a rather refreshing change of scenery," Dr. Cockroach agreed. For once, he was attired in something other than a thick black turtleneck, labcoat, tartan pants and black dress shoes. Link and Susan had ganged up on him, making him change into more beach appropriate wear. He was reluctant at first, saying he was perfectly comfortable in what he had on. He had eventually gave in and agreed to wear a pale blue Hawaiian shirt, navy swim trunks, showing off his skinny human arms and legs. He also wore a pair of brown sandals, though he chose to keep wearing his garters and socks with them. Link and Susan didn't press him to change those and just left him be afterwards.

Susan smiled broadly, twirling around gleefully, being careful as to not to whack anyone with the beach bag. She was wearing a pink tank top with pale pink shorts and flip-flops. A matching sun-hat sat on her white-haired head. "I haven't been to the beach in forever! The last time I went was with Derek…" she suddenly became quiet at this, looking down at the sand.

Dr. Cockroach and Link exchanged sorrowful glances. It had been nearly 5 months since Susan had broken it off with Derek Dietl, her ex-fiancé, but they could tell that she was still hurting from it. A woman's heart was a labyrinth of emotions.

"Hey, Suze, don't think about that now," Link placed a comforting hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles. "You're here now with your bestest friends in the whole world! Besides, that loser jerk doesn't know what he was doing by abandoning such a beautiful and sweet girl like you."

Susan smiled a little, blushing at his words. She glanced up at him, tucking a lock of white hair behind her ear. Link winked at her. Dr. Cockroach smiled at this exchange. It was no secret that the fish-ape had a huge crush on the only female of the group. He always had since they first met and had begun to hit on her, though he claimed he was just trying to be macho each time Dr. Cockroach or B.O.B mentioned how he felt about her. But they, well, more so _Dr. Cockroach_, could tell that it was more than an ego issue.

"I guess so. Thanks, Link. You know, you're getting soft in your old age!" The giantess playfully patted the prehistoric monster's beer gut, making him laugh.

"Hey now, I'm anything but _soft_!" Link good-humoredly shoved her. "Keep talking like that and I'll toss you into the ocean!"

"Now now, children, play nice," Dr. Cockroach mockingly berated.

"Yes, _Dad_," Link rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

After walking about and trying to keep B.O.B from wandering off too far for about five minutes, they finally found an open spot on the crowded beach. It wasn't far from either the ocean or the snack stand and was big enough for them all to fit. It was perfect!

"Yaaaaaaaay!" B.O.B cheered as he ran off towards the water, startling a few of the other beachgoers. He vanished into the waves, coming back up a few seconds later and just started splashing around. A few of the kids saw him and soon was playing with the amorphous goo. Monger had bid them goodbye and told them to behave before he took off elsewhere, probably to get some alone time away from his charges.

"I'm going to go get changed now, guys, I'll be back shortly," Susan said after she had helped lay out the blankets and the pitched the umbrella. She took off her hat and playfully placed it on Link's head, laughing at how silly he looked, before she grabbed the bag that had the new swimsuit she had purchased earlier that day.

"Take your time, my dear," Dr. Cockroach said, settling down on one of the towels to apply sunscreen to his extremely pale skin. Mad scientists weren't known for getting out much but the man had hoped that he could darken up at least a little. He had tried to invent a sunscreen that would help him with this, but after accidentally turning his skin orange for a whole week and having to endure Link's, B.O.B's, _and_ Coverton's insufferable teasing, he figured he'd try the hard way to get a tan.

Susan nodded, hurrying off towards the changing rooms. A few minutes later, she came out wearing a modest bikini top that was pink with lavender flower prints and a matching bikini bottom with a semi-opaque purple swim-skirt attached to it. She had placed her other clothes in the bag. Susan had her hair down this time. It had grown longer since the day of her mutation but still retained its snowy color, a side effect from the radiation of the Quantonium surging through her. Susan pushed her bangs back with a pair of fashionable sunglasses. Susan was about to step off the porch of the dressing rooms when a wolf-whistle made her jump. She turned around and saw two impish-looking teenage boys that were gawking and grinning at her.

"Lookin' good there, sweetheart!" one of them said, waggling his eyebrows. He had dark green eyes, a pig-like nose, pimply face, buck-tooth grin, and short, messy red hair.

"Yeah, smokin' hot in that bikini!" the other agreed. He had slicked back black hair and a little stubble on his pointy jaw. His brown eyes glinted with mischief.

Susan rolled her eyes at their crude remarks. "Get a life," she snapped at them before storming off back to where her friends were waiting.

_**~*~*MvA*~*~**_

"Susan, are you alright?" Dr. Cockroach asked, concerned, when the white-haired woman returned, looking rather bothered by something. Link sat up from his position of reclining against the umbrella, lifting his sunglasses to look at her with worried eyes. He still had her sun-hat on.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little run-in with some of the local boys is all," Susan sighed, sitting down in between her friends.

Link frowned at this. He had seen what teenage boys were like with girls on the beach before. He used to be like them, but had grown more mature since his capture and learned to respect women. "Do I need to go have a little chat with them?" he asked hopefully, grinding the knuckles of his right hand into his left palm.

Susan smiled at this protective gesture but shook her head. "No, it's okay. This is a big beach, I doubt I'll see them again. Besides, we're here to have fun, not cause trouble! Plus Monger would be pretty upset if we got kicked out."

Link wasn't sure that he should let this go, but he respected Susan's wish and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. This is a pretty awesome place!" He then stood up. "Hey Doc! You wanna hit the bar with me?"

Dr. Cockroach's antennae perked up a bit and he nodded, smiling "Yes, I am quite parched and could do with something sweet. Susan, do you want anything?"

"No thanks, and you two watch yourselves! Don't overdo it on the drinking!"

"Relax, Suze," Link ruffled her hair affectionately, making her yelp in protest. "We'll just get something light."

"Maybe I can persuade them to allow me to make my Atomic Fizz?" Dr. Cockroach suggested, standing up, brushing his swim trunks off.

Link frowned, stopping the scientist with a firm hand on his chest. "Nuh-uh, you know what happened the last time you tried to make that?"

Dr. Cockroach's antennae drooped. "But I have the concoction perfect this time! I promise I won't blow anything up!"

"Sorry, Dr. C, but I don't think the bartender would be too happy with you making an experimental drink in his hut," Susan agreed.

"Aw, fine, I'll settle with a strawberry-kiwi daiquiri then."

"That's a good doctor, now come on!" Link dragged the mad scientist away, leaving Susan alone to lie down with the _Sparkle Fangs_ novel she had brought, using the beach bag as a pillow. She started reading but five minutes later, she was just starting to doze off when two shadows appearing over her startled her awake.

"Oh, Dr. C, Link, that was fast," she murmured, sitting up to stretch.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, I think you have the wrong dudes," said a disgustingly familiar voice.

Susan's eyes snapped open and she groaned when she looked up to see who her company was. It was those two creeps from the changing rooms.

"Guys, seriously? Go away, I'm not interested in you," she growled, throwing down her book and glaring at them. "I'm 24 and you're like, what, 16? That's so wrong!"

"Hey, we like what we see," shrugged the red-haired boy.

"Say, wait a minute," the black-haired boy suddenly said, eyes widening in recognition. "You're that Ginormica chick!"

"What?" The red-haired boy leaned in towards Susan, getting far too close in personal to her face, peering at her with narrowed eyes. "Hey! You're right, Marcus! She is!"

"But why are you small?" Marcus asked.

"None of your business, you creep," Susan replied hotly.

Marcus nudged his friend in the arm, grinning. "We're really huge fans of yours you know," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are."

"Oh, no, we are! Ain't that right, Gus?"  
Gus nodded quickly. "Definitely! Especially of your-"

"Okay, that's it! If you two don't buzz off, I'll show you what happens to those who make Ginormica mad!" Susan hissed, standing up, towering over the boys, hoping they'd buy her bluff and buzz off.

Unfortunately, these two knuckleheads were smarter than she anticipated. "Go ahead, we wanna see!"

Susan mentally cursed herself. Even if she wanted to go Ginormica to beat these two perverts senseless, she knew she couldn't for a few reasons: 1: she wasn't wearing her special Quantonium-enhanced suit that stretched to accommodate her Ginormica form so activating it now while she wore her suit would result in major humiliation 2: she was on a crowded beach, which wouldn't give her much stepping space and 3: She didn't want to cause trouble and get her and her friends kicked out. Even if she was a celebrity, she still obeyed the laws like normal people.

"Just leave me alone, alright?" Susan shoved past them, heading towards the water where she hoped she could cool down, not only from the heat of the sun, but from having to put up with them. Maybe she should let Link beat them up.

The giantess sighed contentedly as she submerged herself shoulder deep into the cool waters. She distanced herself away from the crowd into the less populated part of the water. She could feel her anger slipping away. She sighed again and positioned herself to float on her back, drifting about lazily, hoping she didn't float too far away or that a shark wouldn't come by and taste test her. The water muffled most of the sounds of the screaming children and chattering adults and Susan found herself once again drifting to sleep.

She startled badly as her head suddenly bumped into something soft. She flailed as she quickly righted herself, sputtering when water got into her nose and mouth. She looked up into the sneering face of Gus.

"Oh, come on!" Susan coughed out, treading water. "You two are starting to border on stalkers! Leave me alone or else!"

"Or else what? Come on, Ginormica. Show us what you're really made of!" Gus reached out to her. Susan quickly swam away from him, making her way back to the shore as fast as she could. She gasped as she felt a hand grasp her ankle and cried out when she was suddenly pulled under the surface.

_**~*~*MvA*~*~**_

After drinking a sensible amount of daiquiris, Link and Dr. Cockroach returned to their spot, laughing at whatever they had just been talking about. They noticed that a discarded _Sparkle Fangs_ book was laying on its side on the wrinkled towel that was Susan's. The two monsters looked around for her, but couldn't see any sign of their white-haired friend.

"Perhaps she went for a swim?" Dr. Cockroach suggested, trying not to panic at the sight of the haphazardly place book. Susan was a very neat person and would never leave a book lying like that. If she had went somewhere, she would have either placed it back into the bag or set it down on its back.

"Maybe…" Link said, having that same unsure feeling.

A loud, panicked scream pierced through the din of yelling and crying children. Link's ears perked up and Dr. Cockroach's large amber eyes went out towards the ocean, scanning it. He gasped. "Link, look!" he grasped the fish-ape's arm in alarm, pointing to a spot further out into the deeper section of the water,

Link followed his gaze, squinting to find what the doctor was freaking out over. Once he saw it, his eyes widened then narrowed in anger. He growled.

"Oh, heck no…"

Before Dr. Cockroach could stop him, Link was racing towards the water, shoving past anyone in his path. Within seconds, he was submerged within the depths, rocketing towards his targets.

_**~*~*MvA*~*~**_

Susan broke through the surface, gasping for air. She brushed her soaked bangs from her eyes and turned to glare at Marcus, who was laughing his head off at his cruel prank. Gus held up a hand to high-five him.

"You jerk! You could've drowned me!" she screamed at them, still choking out residual salty water.

"Aw, come on, Giny, don't be so melodramatic!" Marcus swam towards her, snaking a skinny arm around her neck. She tried to swim out of his grasp, but he held onto her tightly. She felt the fingers of his other hand fingering her bikini top's string. Her heart raced and she wished she really could go Ginormica now.

"Don't call me that!" Susan hissed, squirming.

"Aw, what's wrong, Giny? You don't like nicknames? I have one you can call me," Gus sidled up to her, cupping her chin. His hand wandered down her neck and then further down…

Susan shrieked as she suddenly felt her bikini top loosen, the strings falling across her shoulders. She elbowed Marcus in the gut, making him gasp and double over. She took this chance to swim as fast as she could away from him and made her way for the beach, clutching her top. She cried out when she found herself tackled from behind.

Gus held her back. Susan screamed louder this time, still desperately trying to keep her top from slipping off. "Let me go!"

Marcus righted himself and fixed her with a harsh stare. "You're going to pay for that, you bitch!" He grabbed her wrists roughly. Susan flinched, closing her eyes. Gus snickered but then quickly became terrified. He released Susan and backed away from her, uttering loud stutters. "Th-th-the…!"

"What? Dude, spit it out!" Marcus growled. Suddenly, a large shadow fell over him. He gulped and slowly turned around, finding himself face-to-face with an extremely irate green-scaled monster. His red eyes were glowing with rage, his fin tips a deep red, and his mouth was drawn back in a menacing snarl, revealing his very sharp and deadly-looking teeth.

"Whaaa…The Missing Link!" Marcus shrieked, swimming backwards as fast as he could, but the prehistoric fish-ape grabbed his ankle and dragged him back, pressing his nose against the boy's own and glaring into his fearful eyes.

"You must be the punks who's been messing with my friend here," Link rumbled.

"N-no, s-sir! W-we were just playing around with her! Just having a little fun is all!" Gus insisted, but immediately fell silent with the icy stare that was sent his way.

Link quickly glanced over to Susan, who had her back turned to them, attempting to retie her top. It broke his heart seeing how terrified and shaky she looked. He was then filled with a fresh wave of animosity against these two boys. He grabbed Marcus by the back of his neck, holding him up out of the water. The boy yelped and struggled, but Link's grip was too strong. Gus attempted to sneak past the monster, but he was grabbed in the same manner by Link's other hand.

"Ooohhh no you don't. You're not getting off that easily. You two have the audacity to harass an innocent young woman just to satisfy your sick pleasures? It's little freaks like you who make it hard for women today to enjoy the beach comfortably. You can't help but try to get your grubby little hands on them and then assault them when they don't want to have anything to do with you. Well, let me just warn you: if I _EVER _catch you pestering any other woman on this beach or coming anywhere near Susan or find out that you were "playing around" with her again, I will not hesitate to show you just how monstrous I can be. Do I make myself clear?" Link held them down close to his face at the last part, giving them a look that told them that he meant what he had said and would not hesitate to go through with his threat.

"Y-y-yes s-s-s-sir!" Marcus stammered, giving him a shaky salute. "W-w-we promise! J-j-just spare us!"

Link's mouth turned up into an impish smirk. "Oh, don't worry, I'll spare _you_. Your dignity however…" he let his sentence hang there.

Marcus and Gus exchanged nervous glances and gulped audibly. They were so screwed.

_**~*~*MvA*~*~**_

Susan held onto Link's dorsal fin as he carried her back towards the shore where Dr. Cockroach was anxiously waiting with a towel. Link shifted once he reached the shallows. He reached behind him and gently grabbed Susan, protectively holding her close as he helped her up onto the beach.

"Susan, my dear, are you alright?" Dr. Cockroach asked frantically as he wrapped the towel around his friend's shaking frame, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I'm fine, Doc," Susan fixed him with a tired smile. "Just a little worn out."

"Let's get you settled back down, Suze," Link placed a gentle hand on her back, resting the other on her shoulder, massaging it comfortingly. He led her back to her towel, moving the book she had dropped aside. Susan wrapped the towel tighter around herself. Link and Dr. Cockroach looked at each other.

"I'll go get you a drink, my dear," Dr. Cockroach said, patting Susan's shoulder tenderly before standing up and running off back towards the bar. In the meantime, Link sat down close to Susan, his bicep brushing her shoulder. They were quiet, with Link just staring out at the horizon as Susan gazed at her feet.

"Thanks for saving me, Link," the giantess eventually spoke, albeit softly. Link looked down at his friend and smiled, placing an arm around her tiny frame.

"Don't mention it, Suze. I'm just sorry I couldn't have taken care of those punks earlier! The nerve they have gaining up on a pretty girl like you. Guys like them have no class." Link squeezed Susan affectionately, making her giggle.  
"Well I'm sure I won't be seeing them again anytime soon!"

"Not if they know what's good for them!"

Susan smiled and blithely sighed. She scooted closer to her amphibious friend, leaning her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Link enjoyed the warmth of her body emanating into him and the close proximity. He could smell the mixture of the coconut sunscreen and the lavender and vanilla shampoo she had used. It was a great combination and he wanted to savor it as long as he could. The fish-ape shifted so that he was lying on his back, Susan held protectively against him. He lazily stroked her arm, feeling her smooth skin goosebump under his fingertips as he did. Link chuckled softly and crossed his other arm behind his head.

Link then closed his eyes, drowning out the rest of the world. He wished it were just him and Susan, but for the moment, he just had to make do with what he had. When Dr. Cockroach returned, he paused at the sight of his two friends napping with each other. He smiled, shaking his head fondly, setting down the drink he bought for Susan inside of the cooler so that she could drink it later. He decided to give the two some privacy and headed off to make sure B.O.B wasn't causing any trouble. Link and Susan remained lying with each other until the sun began to set and Monger decided that it was time to leave. Link had helped Susan back to the Hummer and settled her in beside him where they resumed their nap on their way back to Area 50-Something.

Meanwhile, it was two hours later and the beach was devoid of any people, having been closed down for the night. Not a speck of life was to be seen, save for a single car in the parking lot and two young boys in their birthday suits scurrying across the cold sand, covering themselves as best as they could as they made their way to their vehicle for an extra change of clothes, praying no one would spot them. Their swim trunks could be seen hanging high on the flagpole, waving in the chilly night breeze along with the American and Californian flags.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
